


Prank Gone Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cum Eating (accidental), Fluff and silliness, Gilbert is a little shit, M/M, So is Ludwig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gilbert decides to try and prank Ludwig. Things don't go as planned...





	Prank Gone Wrong

Ludwig looked at the the cupcake that sat on the small plate with suspicion. "What did you do to it?" He asked, looking up at Gilbert. The albino tried his best to hide he smirk that was threatening to come out.

"I didn't do anything to it!" Gilbert insisted, stifling his laughter. "I promise! I'm just trying to be nice!" Ludwig was still suspicious but he picked up the cupcake anyway. He inspected the treat for a moment before peeling away the paper and taking a bite. Ludwig's eyes widened and he moaned in surprise, it tasted good. 

"This is really nice, I didn't know you could cook." He said, covering his mouth so crumbs didn't fall out as he spoke. Gilbert smiled and watched his brother eat, expecting the blond to realise that there was something wrong and spit out the cupcake soon. It never happened.

Ludwig took another bite, licking up the frosting as it dripped a bit. Gilbert's smile fell a bit, not expecting Ludwig to actually enjoy the cupcake seeing as the frosting wasn't actually frosting. He'd thought it would be funny to use his cum as frosting as a joke, thinking Ludwig would spit it out. 

Instead, the German was actually licking the 'frosting' off the cupcake and saying how good it tasted. "Seriously, where'd you learn to make this frosting? It's so good. Can you give me the recipe? I want to use it myself." Ludwig said after he'd finished at least half of the cupcake. Gilbert looked away, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"I... I brought it." He lied through his teeth, hoping that Ludwig would buy it. 

"Really? I've never seen anything like this in the store." Ludwig said, cocking his head to the side slightly. Gilbert nodded, still not looking at the other. "Can you get some more for me? I'd really like to use this when I bake."

Gilbert fidgeted with his hands, biting his lip gently. "Um... I got it from France. Brought it when I was over there visiting Francis. Not sure if they'd have it here." He said, trying to get himself out of this self-dug hole. 

"Please?" Ludwig insisted, he really wanted more of the tasty 'frosting'. Gilbert was really starting to regret this prank. The insisting from Ludwig continued on for several more minutes and Gilbert just couldn't get him to stop. 

"Okay, okay! I give up. It's not frosting, Ludwig. It's cum. My cum." Gilbert finally admitted, hanging his head in shame. Ludwig looked at the left over cupcake wrapper, it was all that was left as he'd finished all of the treat. Then, the blond start to smile.

"I know." He said, looking up at Gilbert. "I know it was cum. I know what it tastes like."

Gilbert looked up as well, shocked. "What? You knew? Why did you, like, spit it out or something?" 

"I wanted to see if I could get you to admit it." Ludwig responded cockily. Gilbert was dumbfounded. First off, why did Ludwig know what cum tasted like? 

"Why do you know what cum tastes like?" 

"Why do you think?" Ludwig answered, getting up from his chair. He threw the wrapper in the bin and then walked out of the kitchen, patting Gilbert's shoulder as he walked by. "You're going to have to try harder next time." He called out as he walked away.

Gilbert stood in the kitchen for several minutes before calling out after Ludwig. "Wait, you're gay?!"


End file.
